Take Over Control
by Tardar-Sauce
Summary: Uke!Naruto one shot collection. Various pairings including crack pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Uke!Naruto fest. Various characters from Naruto will be paired with the lovely blue eyed, blonde haired boy. It really isn't planned out, but I plan to include various kinks (hopefully). The pairings will be done in alphabetical order by last name. Not every character will be included just whoever I choose. It is my sincere belief that Naruto can be paired with anyone and it would turn out awesome. I actually love pairing Naruto with unlikely characters, it is fun. Most if not all parings are crack. I'm doing this for my own amusement. If this offends you there isn't much I can do about it and I apologize in advanced. Warnings and a short summary will be given at the beginning of every chapter. Don't expect the chapters to be really long, maybe 1,000 words. Listed below are the people that Naruto will be paired with. ENJOY!

**Aburame Shino **

**Akimichi Chouji**

**Deidara**

**Gaara**

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Hidan**

**Hoshigaki Kisame**

**Houzuki Suigetsu**

**Hyuuga Neji**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

**Jiraiya**

**Juugo**

**Kaguya Kimimaro**

**Kakuzu**

**Kankurou**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Orochimaru**

**Pein**

**Rock Lee**

**Sasori**

**Tobi**

**Uchiha Itachi**

**Uchiha Madara **

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Yakushi Kabuto**

**Zetsu**


	2. Secret ShinoNaruto

**Title**: Secret

**Author**: Semelicious

**Rating**: M

**Pairings**: Shino/Naruto

**Warnings**: Yaoi

**Beta**: TDaL

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Naruto'. I merely own this story. I do not gain any profit.

**Summary**: Naruto has a secret that he doesn't want to come to light. In an unlikely incident that secret is revealed to someone unlikely. It leads to something Naruto finds hard to wrap his mind around.

**A/N** –** BETA'D VERSION **So here is the promised Uke!Naruto one shot collection. For once I don't have a lot to say. Nothing is coming to mind. Hopefully I'll update again soon. Hopefully is the key word. Please enjoy this one shot.

* * *

><p>Naruto always prided himself in being a manly man. He was as manly as it got, or that's what he told himself. He wasn't one that shied away from danger. Fear wasn't an emotion that existed in his life. Well that was an exaggeration. There was one thing that Naruto did fear, but he wasn't keen on admitting it. That thing made his skin crawl and it almost made him scream in terror. If anyone found out about his fear, he'd be mocked for the rest of his life. He'd take this secret with him to the grave.<p>

**SHINNARU**

After the fourth war, life seemed to drag on. Naruto had seen enough death, he was set for life. There was still an ache in his heart, it made him feel guilty. It couldn't be ignored or forgotten. Naruto had vowed to shoulder Sasuke's hate, but he had failed. There was no way to save him, he was lost in darkness. What the others had said was true; the only thing that Sasuke saw was revenge. Every time he thought of Sasuke's death, he became depressed. Naruto didn't deserve to be Hokage because he couldn't save his dearest friend.

Those thoughts were the main reason he hated being idle. His failure was the only thing that came to mind whenever he tried to relax. When had he become so pathetic? Was this really what life was going to be like for him? Sighing, Naruto leaned back against a tree trunk. Having nothing better to do, he peered up at the sky. It was a blue as ever, as if the war hadn't just ended. It was a deep desire that he could remain just a tad bit ignorant. He just wanted to forget for a little while. Naruto didn't think that was too much to ask. Just for a little while he wanted peace.

**SHINNARU**

Naruto was unaware of when he had drifted into a slumber. In truth he was quite content to sleep, but something was trying to wake him. It felt weird against his skin, almost slimy. Cracking open an eye, he looked around, but saw nothing. Naruto found that very strange since he still felt something against his skin. Sitting up he gave himself a once over and yet couldn't find anything. However, a slight movement caught his eye. Making its way up his arm was a bug. Naruto's face immediately paled and before he could stop himself, he shrieked. He flayed his arms, trying to get the bug off him.

During his panic, he didn't notice the eyes on him. The last thing he wanted was someone to see him acting like that. They'd find out his deepest darkest secret, he was terrified of bugs. Yes, they were tiny and really couldn't hurt him. He had fought against Madara, a feared and evil man, yet he feared little bugs. It was utterly embarrassing. Having people find out would be unbearable; he couldn't face that type of humiliation.

Those thoughts fled when he finally flung the disgusting bug off of his arm. Naruto sighed in contentment. He rubbed his arms, realizing that the hairs had stood up. Even though the bug was off of him a slight feeling of disgust still lingered. Naruto looked around cautiously and his face turned extremely red within seconds. Not even a foot away was Shino, staring at him with intensity. What the hell was he going to do now?

"Hey there, Shino… How long have you been brooding over in that corner next to that tree?" Naruto could feel his face continue to heat up, it was totally unintentional. Even though his face was burning with embarrassment, he stood his ground and tried his best not to look away. The key word was tried and it was almost killing him to keep trying. Naruto had been waiting patiently for an answer, but there was none, which the situation even more awkward.

Shino's movements snapped him out of his stupor. The other male was approaching him in a manner Naruto didn't think was possible. Shino almost resembled a predator, it was rather unsettling. Naruto gulped and eyed the other wearily. Soon the other stopped just a few inches away from him. He lowered himself to a squatting position and stared silently at Naruto. The troubling feeling that had wound up settling in his stomach caused it to clench unpleasant. Naruto cursed under his breath because he was unable to read the emotions within the others eyes. It was kind of hard with the sunglasses covering them. It wasn't even that sunny!

"Shino?" Silence once again was the answer to his question. That was enough for Naruto to become really irritated. Not only had Shino seen him acting like a complete idiot, he was acting very strangely, and Naruto didn't like it one bit.

"Do I disgust you, Naruto?" His brow furrowed and a frown touched his lips. Why would Shino ask him a question like that? It obliviously made no sense whatsoever. Shino was his friend, why would he feel disgust towards him?

"No, why would you ask such a question. We're friends if I'm not mistaken. I would never find you disgusting."

If only Naruto could have seen the smirk formed on Shino's lips. "Good," he didn't need to see the smirk after hearing Shino's tone.

The next thing Naruto knew he was being scooped up into his friend's arms and carried away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

**SHINNARU**

What the hell was he doing in Shino's bedroom? Nothing made sense anymore, nothing! First Shino asked him a weird question and then he kidnapped him. What had become of the world he lived in? And what reason did Shino have taking him to _his_ bedroom. If he wanted to hang out then they could have hung out outside. Maybe he was still mad about him not recognizing him when returning to Konoha. And people called him childish? It was childish to still hold on to a grudge!

"You look nervous, Naruto." His head snapped to the side and he eyed Shino wearily. Something bad was going to happen, he could feel it in his gut. Shino was acting odd. For as long as he could remember, Shino had been somewhat of an introvert. This course of action seemed too bold for someone like him.

"Shino are you on drugs?" Once again he couldn't read his emotions, but he did note the stiffening of his body. This behavior was something Naruto could not understand. Maybe he was on drugs because he didn't make an effort to deny it. But why would he find it necessary to take drugs? Did his life suck that much? Naruto doubted it. Shino had a family and friends, what was there to be depressed about?

Naruto titled his head to the side in confusion as Shino began to approach him. Soon he slide onto the bed and stopped when he was facing Naruto. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Shino opening his jacket and capturing his lips. The confusion Naruto felt just heightened. He tried in vain to push the other away, but it only caused the male to pull him closer by wrapping his arms around his waist. Where had his strength gone? He could have easily fought his way out of Shino's grasp.

When the hell had Shino's tongue entered his mouth? Naruto had been so busy struggling that he hadn't noticed the wet appendage slithering in. He could feel it caressing the roof of his mouth, thrusting in and out, and other seemingly disturbing actions. The kiss was very unpleasant for him that is until Shino started to rub his tongue against his. It was as if the other male was coaxing him into reacting and it was working. Naruto was unsure of why it felt good to have his tongue sucked on and rubbed. Soon enough he found himself timidly reacting to Shino's ministrations by moving his tongue against his.

Somehow Shino had managed to take off his glasses and jacket while he kissed the sense out of Naruto's head. The blonde boy hadn't noticed that he had shut his eyes tight in the midst of the heated kiss. When one eye cracked open, he was staring at Shino's face not concealed by his jacket. This caused both eyes open. It was rather hard to observe Shino's face when he was busy devouring his mouth. Naruto couldn't recall a time when his mouth had been so thoroughly ravished.

When Shino pulled away, Naruto gasped for breath, glaring at his friend. "Why'd you kiss me?" Shino stared at him for a few moments before answering. "Because I like you. Because I want to **fuck** you." In an instant Naruto's face turned bright red, the blush spreading to the tips of his ears. It didn't take long for him to start feeling light headed. He hadn't expected such a confession, such brutal honesty. At the moment, Naruto had no idea how to react. He just sat there staring at the other man.

"I'll be gentle, I promise to make you feel good." Naruto didn't have time to answer much less react to the other man. He was being pushed down, clothes ripped off his body. This was all happening too fast for the blonde to handle. A friend, a guy friend liked him? Before he knew it, his mouth was spurting the feeling bubbling in his mind. "But I'm not gay!" Shino paused for a second and stared at the worry on Naruto's face. He lowered himself and placed a feather light kiss on his forehead. "You will be when I'm done with you." Naruto didn't like the tone of his voice.

It was hard him to focus on what was occurring. He felt everything, but it didn't seem like his brain was willing to accept what was happening. Hot kisses were littered over every inch of his body. His mind nearly melted when a hot engulfed his straining member. When wet fingers entered his anus, his back arched and he cried out in pain. "Fingers don't belong there!" The protest quickly died down.

However, nothing could compare to the pain of Shino entering him. He clawed at his back and jerked his hips trying to get used to the pain. Shino didn't stop him instead he kissed him. It seemed he was willing to do whatever to make his blonde lover comfortable. When the clawing stopped and Naruto moved slowly against him, Shino began to thrust his hips. And there was no turning back. The bed creaked, Naruto shrieked, while Shino grunted. By the end white covered Naruto's chest and flowed from his abused hole.

"You're mine."

"We'll discuss my molestation when I can move again."

"I look forward to it." Shino rolled over pulling Naruto against him. The blonde snuggled into his chest and drifted into a fitful sleep.


End file.
